


Alone in the Light

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 75: Light. Set during ‘Flesh and Stone’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alone in the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 75: Light. Set during ‘Flesh and Stone’.

They keep leaving her. She should be worried for _them_ , since they seem to have faded out of existence. It shouldn’t bother her more that she’s been left behind. She was nothing to them other than some girl they were protecting. It still does hurt, though. Because although she doesn’t think the Doctor intended to leave her here alone by leaving without her, that’s how she’s ended up. She’s alone, and the Angels are coming, and she can’t even open her eyes.

She wonders whether, if that light reaches her, the Doctor will even recall that he left her behind.


End file.
